eatlfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 20 (Thomas
This page is dedicated to the twentieth season of HiT Entertainment's Thomas & Friends. It was announced on November 3, 2014.https://www.facebook.com/SiForumsAndFansite/posts/716600608409526 The season will consist of a total of twenty-six episodes.It premiered on September 5th, 2016 in the UK and October 21st, 2016 in the USA with "Sidney Sings". Season Summary 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' UK= 'Starring' *Mark Moraghan - The Narrator (13/13) *John Hasler - Thomas (11/13) *Keith Wickham - Edward/Henry/Gordon/James/Whiff/Glynn/Salty/Norman/Sir Topham Hatt/Entertainer 1 (10/13) *Nigel Pilkington - Percy (5/13) *Rob Rackstraw - Toby/Donald/Bradford (4/13) *Teresa Gallagher - Emily/Annie/Clarabel/Entertainer 2 (5/13) 'Supporting Cast' *Steven Kynman - Duck/Porter/Ryan/Paxton/Peter Sam (5/13)1 *Joe Mills - Douglas/Oliver/Toad (4/13) *Tracy-Ann Oberman - Daisy (4/13) *Matt Wilkinson - Stanley/Cranky/Captain Joe (4/13) *Christopher Ragland - Troublesome Trucks (3/13) *Rasmus Hardiker - Philip (2/13) *Kerry Shale - Devious Diesel/Iron 'Arry (2/13) *Robert Wilfort - Samson (2/13) *Jamie Campbell Bower - Skiff (1/13) *Bob Golding - Sidney (1/13) *Mike Grady - Sir Robert Norramby (1/12) *William Hope - Iron Bert (1/13) *Togo Igawa - Hiro (1/13) *David Menkin - Porter (1/13)2 *Maggie Ollerenshaw - Henrietta (1/13) 1 ''Did not voice Porter in 20.08. 2 Voiced Porter in 20.08. 'Upcoming' 'Returning Cast Members' *David Bedella - Victor/The Mayor of Sodor *Nathan Clarke - Alfie *Olivia Colman - Marion *Jonathan Forbes - Connor *Miranda Raison - Millie *Tom Stourton - Rex *Tim Whitnall - Mike |-| USA= 'Starring' *Mark Moraghan - The Narrator (13/13) *Joseph May - Thomas (11/13) *William Hope - Edward/Toby/Whiff/Iron Bert (7/13) *Kerry Shale - Henry/Gordon/Devious Diesel/Iron 'Arry (6/13) *Rob Rackstraw - James/Donald/Stanley (6/13) *Christopher Ragland - Percy/Troublesome Trucks (6/13) *Jules de Jongh - Emily (3/13) *Teresa Gallagher - Annie/Clarabel/Entertainer 2 (3/13) *Keith Wickham - Harvey/Salty/Norman/Sir Topham Hatt/Entertainer 1 (10/13) 'Supporting Cast' *Steven Kynman - Duck/Ryan/Paxton/Peter Sam (5/13) *Joe Mills - Douglas/Oliver/Toad (4/13) *Tracy-Ann Oberman - Daisy (4/13) *Glenn Wrage - Cranky (3/13) *Rasmus Hardiker - Philip (2/13) *David Menkin - Porter (2/13) *Robert Wilfort - Samson (2/13) *Jamie Campbell Bower - Skiff (1/13) *Bob Golding - Sidney (1/13) *Mike Grady - Sir Robert Norramby (1/13) *John Hasler - Rheneas (1/13) *Togo Igawa - Hiro (1/13) *Maggie Ollerenshaw - Henrietta (1/13) *John Schwabb - Stanley (1/13) *Matt Wilkinson - Captain Joe (1/13) 'Upcoming' 'Returning Cast Members' *David Bedella - Victor/The Mayor of Sodor *Nathan Clarke - Alfie *Olivia Colman - Marion *Jonathan Forbes - Connor *Miranda Raison - Millie *Tom Stourton - Rex *Tim Whitnall - Mike 'Storyline Information' *Henry will be mistaken for a ghost engine when some workmen accidentally paint him with glow in the dark paint. *Ryan will take Judy and Jerome out for a change of scenery. *Thomas, Percy and Toby are afraid of a monster under a bridge. *Max and Monty's dangerous racing will cause confusion and delay. *Connor will break down on the mainland. **Connor decides to travel extra slow to avoid it happening again. *The Small Railway Engines are set to appear in three episodes with speaking/centric roles. 'Crew' 'Writers' *Helen Farrall (5 Episodes) *Davey Moore (4 Episodes) *Andrew Brenner (3 Episodes) *Lee Pressman (3 Episodes) 'Directors' *Dianna Basso (15 Episodes) Episodes 'Sidney Sings' 'Toby's New Friend' 'Henry Gets the Express' 'Diesel and the Ducklings' 'Bradford the Brake Van' 'Saving Time' 'Ryan and Daisy' 'Pouty James' 'Blown Away' 'The Way She Does It' 'Letters to Santa' 'Love Me Tender' 'The Railcar and the Coaches' 'The Christmas Coffeepot' 'Over the Hill' Trivia *For the twentieth season, the central main cast of characters was brought back with regular status with the sole exception of Tina Desai (Ashima), due to the character only appearing once in "The Great Race". *This is the first season to be composed by Chris Renshaw. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the season. Extraordinary Engines Trailer Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the season. Promo S20 01.png References Category:Season 20 (Thomas & Friends)